Picnic Perfect
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Team Seven minus Sasuke are on a new mission. An assignment, really. To bond. With each other. KakaSaku


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

This was a commission from xAsmodeus for her hundredth review of Here I Am. It was originally a picnic, but got off track. The original idea is the same! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"This is a horrible idea."

"Excuse me?" huffed Naruto. "What's wrong with a picnic?"

"Picnics are a good way to bond with your potential friends." added Sai, his head deep in a book.

"Nothing, Naruto! You're just…" Sakura tried to think of a way to put it. "Not picnic material. You don't like fresh food, you're so clumsy, you get tired easily…"

"Clumsy? I'm not clumsy!" he protested, knocking over a bowl as he did so.

"I'm going to have to agree with her on this one." said Yamato, raising his eyebrows.

Kakashi kept out of this argument. He still had the bruises from the last time he'd disagreed with Sakura. They weren't in a very comfortable place, now that he thought about it. Very uncomfortable to sit on.

Kakashi stood as he watched Sakura and Naruto argue on where there were going to carry out their "bonding assignment". Tsunade had problems, if you asked him. Maybe she'd lost a bet with Shizune or something.

"Fine!" yelled Sakura. "You can have your stupid picnic! Where do you want to have it?"

"I dunno," shrugged Naruto. "The Forest of Death?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Yamato hastily. "Let's not."

"What about that flower field on the edge of the village?" suggested Sakura.

"Noooooo…." moaned Naruto. "That's so far and you'll make me carry everything…"

Sakura smacked Naruto. "You'll learn to carry a lady's things, you dolt!"

Kakashi sighed. Anger management, Sakura. Learn how to control it. They didn't need another Tsunade, making the world rain with broken desks and injured Chunin.

"I'll pick out the food." said Sakura. "The rest of you have no health sense."

That wasn't strictly true, but Kakashi wasn't about to argue with her.

"Naruto, you help me shop."

Naruto groaned. "And carry your groceries, I suppose."

Sakura raised her hand in warning.

"I have an old blanket I could bring." said Sai. "My book says that contributing even a small amount to any group effort will foster ties with others."

"Cool!" gushed Sakura. "See you all tomorrow, twelve o'clock. And Kakashi, you'd better not be late, or I'll have to punish you!"

She winked in a way that made his stomach sink. He was _not _going to be late.

xXx

Twelve o'clock the next day the five ninja gathered together at the flower fields, Naruto brandishing a large basket and Sai an old checkered blanket.

"I hate sitting on the ground." grumbled Yamato. He clapped his hands together and did a couple hands signs. A wooden bench grew out of the ground. "Much better."

He plopped down on the bench. "Bring me the food, oh happy team-mates."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Haven't changed much, have you?"

They spread out the blanket and everyone (but Kakashi) sat on it.

"I brought sandwiches." said Sakura. "And juice boxes."

"What are we, twelve?" asked Naruto, still pouting that he'd had to carry the bags.

"Maybe _you _are." retorted Sakura. "I also brought some eggplant for you, Kakashi-sensei. I know how picky you are."

"You remembered." said Kakashi, surprised.

"Maybe we'll get to see your face today!" said Naruto excitedly.

Kakashi was too busy laughing at the prospect to notice the glint in Sakura's eye.

They broke out the food and he watched everyone munch on the sandwiches. He'd sneak his eggplant-laden sandwich when everyone wasn't busy staring at him, waiting for him to eat.

He continued to stand too. Those bruises had been worse than he'd thought.

"Sakura." said Sai suddenly. "You are very good at making these."

"Why thank you, Sai." said Sakura, surprised.

Stop right there, thought Kakashi. Don't say another word.

"I am glad for you that you are good at something after all." finished Sai. Kakashi winced. Oops.

Sai ended up being backhanded, a stinging red mark on his cheek presenting itself to the world.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"I know why you're not eating." started Naruto. "But…why aren't you sitting down?"

Kakashi winced, Yamato tried not to laugh, Sai gazed up at him serenely and Sakura blushed.

"Maybe you should ask Sakura." replied Kakashi lazily.

"What did you do to him?" said Naruto suspiciously.

Sakura laughed nervously. "It was a few days ago, nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, huh?" asked Yamato. He winked and slapped Kakashi's butt.

"Ow!" yelped Kakashi. "Are you gay or something? That hurt!"

"You messed him up bad, Sakura." smirked Yamato.

Kakashi growled and threw a piece of eggplant at Yamato. "Don't ever touch my butt again, Tenzo."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Naruto, meanwhile, reached up cautiously and did the same thing.

"Ow!" yelled Kakashi. "_What _are you doing, Naruto!"

"\Wow." whistled Naruto. "You _are_ hurt."

Sakura bit her lip, somewhere between laughing and crying.

Kakashi rubbed his sore bottom. "I'm getting more hurt by the second."

That was when Sai followed suit and slapped Kakashi's butt.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!" yelled Kakashi. "Don't you realize that hurts!"

"I'm sorry I bruised you there." said Sakura in a small voice. "It was an accident."

Kakashi glared at her. "No it wasn't."

Sakura shrugged, her apologetic tone disappearing immediately. "I can make it disappear."

She suddenly leapt across the picnic blanket, tackled Kakashi to the ground, wrestled his mask off and kissed him on the mouth.

Kakashi didn't think it was the best kiss he'd ever had. It was a bit slobbery, and he was in front of his team, and his ass had hit the ground in a rather painful manner. Still, it was enjoyable and he returned it full force.

Naruto dropped his sandwich. "Not cool, sensei! I was supposed to get Sakura's love!"

Kakashi may have replied, but the unfamiliar tongue in his mouth made any response unintelligible.

Sai watched them curiously, taking in everything he saw for future reference.

Yamato fainted. His ANBU Commander, making out with a teenager? It was the only plausible action, really.

Sakura let go and Kakashi sat up, his mask pooled around his neck.

"YES!" shouted Naruto. "Triumph is mine!"

"Actually, it's mine." said Sakura pointedly.

"You promised not to do that in public." muttered Kakashi.

Sai tilted his head while Naruto gagged. "How long have you been kissing Kakashi-sensei?"

"A couple years, that's all."

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his uncovered nose. "God help us all."

Yamato, if he hadn't been out cold, would have fainted.

"A COUPLE YEARS!" screamed Naruto. He pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"I'm the one on the ground with a sore ass and my mask around my neck." pointed out Kakashi. "It's not like I've been taking advantage of her."

"I guess." huffed Naruto. He sat back down and smirked.

"I can see why Sakura fell for you. I bet you're quite popular with the ladies, aren't you."

"I don't have to take this, you know." replied Kakashi. "I'm just going to eat my sandwich now."

He was doing just that when Yamato's limp body fell off the bench and onto him. Naruto and Sakura roared with laughter, while Sai let out an undignified snort of mirth. Wonderful, more public humiliation.

"Unmasked and undignified." grumbled Kakashi. He grabbed some ham and threw it at Naruto. It hit him dead on in the face.

"Don't you dare!" growled Naruto and he tossed some bread at Kakashi, who batted it away.

"You'll have to do better than that to best the Copy Ninja." grinned Kakashi, his unmasked face smiling wide. That was when a piece of tomato slapped in the face from Sakura's direction.

Soon the four currently conscious members of Team Seven were in a full out food fight. Yamato got his full share, of course, getting covered with stray bursts of mayonnaise. They tumbled all over the place, masks and kisses forgotten, just having fun.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What on earth is going on here?" asked Tsunade, her hands on her hips.

They looked up from their respective positions (which happened to be Naruto in a headlock from Kakashi, Sakura on Kakashi's back grabbing his hair and Sai with his legs wrapped around Naruto's chest).

"Good afternoon." said Kakashi.

"Likewise." replied Tsunade, a grin pulling on her lips. "What happened to your mask?"

"Ah…about that."

He stopped Naruto's futile attempts of escaping the headlock and shrugged. "Would you believe it was a casualty of war?"

She glanced from the snoring Tenzo to the four trained and deadly shinobi fighting on the grass.

"Yeah, I believe I would," she snorted. "Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, try bowling."

* * *

I hope it was good and worth your time. Please review and tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
